


J-DRABBLES

by pen15



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drabble Collection, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, M/M, Nosebleed, it's not as crazy as the tags make it seem lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: just a lil collection of sexy jayers centric drabbles in celebration of jayers birth!
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Seungjun | J-Us/ Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	J-DRABBLES

**Author's Note:**

> what it do bby dr. pennington the 15th esquire back again 
> 
> uh... i've been busy but, here  
> *throws some scraps at ur feet* 
> 
> have these lil jayers drabbles i done diddly did for my friends and followers on twt 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUS 💖

_**pen: i uh... repurposed this from another drabble hehe... a lil jtion cuddle puddle** _

"you're so soft." changyoon poked at seungjoon's cheek with his stupid baby hand and seungjoon giggled and swatted him away. 

"am not." seungjoon pulled up his shirt and flexed his insanely sculpted abs. 

"i meant more so metaphorically… " changyoon backpedaled as he eyed the expanse of seungjoon's skin with rude intentions. 

seungjoon pulled his shirt down and rolled over to face him in the bed.

"do you even know what a metaphor is dude?" he laughed as changyoon balked at him. 

"of course i know what a metaphor is… but just in case you don't… why don't you go ahead and tell me?" 

seungjoon looked up at the ceiling blankly.

"i… you know i'm not actually 100% sure what it is? i think it's like a comparison using like or as." he looked back at changyoon who was typing on his phone 

"so technically you didn't use a metaphor, because you just said i was soft." 

"no you're wrong that's a simile dude i was metaphoring your ass." 

"oh i really wish you didn't say it like that." seungjoon winced and rolled onto his back. 

"why does it turn you on? me metaphoring your ass?" 

seungjoon turned his head and fixed changyoon with a pointed glare.

"huh, all the other boys love it when i metaphor their ass." 

"i guess i'm not like other boys." 

"no, you're not like the other boys… " changyoon said with a smile. 

"you're worse." 

seungjoon pinched his nose and changyoon laughed out a weird noise that sounded kinda like a goose honk. 

"kidding! you're better, so much better, the best! even if you don't like me metaphoring your ass!" he clasped seungjoon's hand with both of his own and the size difference made seungjoon's stomach swoop a little bit. 

changyoon hands, they were so small and so delicate. impossibly so. 

seungjoon released his death grip on changyoon's nose and tangled their fingers together.

"that's right, and don't forget it." he huffed and pouted at changyoon.

"could never forget it." changyoon whispered as he dragged his little thumb across the back of seungjoon's hand.

seungjoon smiled and kissed each of changyoon's tiny knuckles. counted them like sheep as they both drifted off to sleep.

_**haha so remember that victorian pick pocket au? i feel like a little kid shoving leftovers to their parents because i simply couldn't finish it..... or even start it, but it's still sitting in my head cavity. jayers taking wyatt for all his worth and being such a little character about it......** _

"all done for the day sir!" 

jaeyoung looked up from his book and over to the young man covered in soot. he stood in the doorway of jaeyoung's study, careful to stay on the marble tile of the hallway and not to step onto the expensive carpet of the room. 

jaeyoung smiled weakly and dismissed him with a nod.

"thank you seungjoon. i'll see you again in three weeks time?" 

"yes sir! you can always count on me sir," seungjoon said as he flashed jaeyoung a blinding smile; stark white against the black powered soot smeared across his face. 

jaeyoung gave a noncommittal humm and returned to his reading. 

seungjoon's bright smile faltered. 

"if i may be so bold as to ask, is everything alright sir?" he removed his sodden hat and twisted it in his hands nervously. very unlike him to do so, jaeyoung thought. but then again, jaeyoung knew the reason for his newly skittish behavior.

jaeyoung heaved a deep sigh, closing his book. he unhooked the glasses from his ears, pulled them off, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a pained expression.

"i have been good to you, haven't i seungjoon?" 

"yes sir, very much so sir." 

"i pay you well beyond the average wages for a sweep do i not?" 

jaeyoung stood from his desk and crossed the threshold of the room slowly. seungjoon's blackened hands wrung his hat into a tighter coil. 

"you do sir, very generous of you sir."

"so why is it then, after every visit, something of significant value of mine is suddenly… _missing._ " 

jaeyoung stood in front of the man, close, too close to be friendly. he could see the way seungjoon's pupils shook as he struggled to maintain eye contact with jaeyoung. 

"perhaps, it is a rather unfortunate coincidence sir?" seungjoon spoke softly, the corners of his lips twitched, as if he were trying to stifle a smile.

"perhaps." jaeyoung mused. 

"are you in some kind of… trouble, seungjoon?" 

"what makes you say that sir?" 

"just wondering really, what would drive a man to steal from his employer, especially one who pays him so well." 

"that is a very serious accusation sir," seungjoon said solemnly, "do you by chance have any evidence to back it up?" 

jaeyoung blinked back at him, his neutral expression never faltering. 

"i don't." he turned away and walked back to his desk. sat down and fixed seungjoon with a steady gaze.

"but hypothetically speaking, if _i were_ to be in need of money and forced to steal from my employer, i would go into the oak armoire of the third bedroom from the left in the west wing, and take the pewter box and it's contents." 

seungjoon's eyebrow quirked up so high and so aggressively that jaeyoung almost laughed. 

instead he opened his book and put on his glasses. 

"you may take your leave now seungjoon, i'll see you again in three weeks time." 

"t-thank you sir."

_**seungjoon stuffing his long fingers down hyojin's throat and choking him at the same time to feel him gag both on he inside and the outside?** _

"open your mouth."

hyojin shut his lips in a hard line, tight, and turned his head away as best he could given the grip seungjoon currently had on his jaw. 

bruising. 

lengthy fingers digging into the flesh of his face, forcing him to purse his lips from the pressure of them pressing into his cheeks. 

"i said open your mouth _whore._ "

that one word punched the air out of hyojin like a hit to the stomach, his mouth falling open in a gasp and seungjoon took the opportunity to push inside. 

despite his resistance at first hyojin sucked at his fingers hungrily. mouth soft and hot and wet, rolled them around on his tongue and then gagged when seungjoon shoved them down further.

"don't act coy i know you can take more than that." seungjoon chided as his hand grasping hyojin's jaw slipped lower to his neck.

he grabbed at his trachea with a thumb and forefinger, could feel himself wriggling through hyojin's skin, through his muscle and cartilage, blood and heat. 

he was inside hyojin, and he was outside hyojin. 

he wanted to be everything for hyojin, be everywhere for hyojin. 

he grabbed on tightly to his neck, choking him as he continued to fuck his fingers inside hyojin's mouth at a vicious pace.

hyojin's eyes were liquid crystal, shimmering in the florescent lighting, growing more bloodshot, becoming twin rubies with every passing moment he was unable to draw breath. mouth full and throat compressed. his life was literally in seungjoon's hands.

and he wouldn't have it any other way.

his glassy eyes rolled back into his skull and he gagged again as seungjoon's fingers fondled his uvula.

hyojin came in his pants with twitching hips and a whine so pitiful it made seungjoon moan in response. 

he tapped the side of seungjoon's wrist and seungjoon let go of him immediately, pulled his fingers from his throat and gave him space to breath. 

hyojin coughed and held his neck, could still feel the phantom press of seungjoon's spindly fingers on him, inside him. 

seungjoon dug his thumb into the wet spot on hyojins lap and hyojin keened in pain. 

"i didn't say you could cum yet." his voice was tight and thin, like a string pulled taught.

hyojin wanted to see him snap.

_**pen: ok so this TECHNICALLY isnt onf, it's "can i step in", and it's an excerpt from a longer fic im working on, just thought i'd throw this in here as well so... enjoy baekho stealing sanghae's gayass hot pink tracksuit...** _

it was laundry day and baekho didn't have anything clean to wear, so he wasn't wearing anything. which was fine because he was home alone, his only morning class was cancelled. 

his professor emailed everyone in the wee hours stating that he would, in fact, be either too drunk or too hungover to teach at 9am. bless him for that, what a champion. 

so there he was, naked (because he was washing ALL his clothes) pulling out the clean laundry that sanghae left to fester in the dryer; and he knew it was sanghae's shit because it was all obnoxiously coloured and smelled like the horrible dryer sheets he liberally used. 

when suddenly he heard someone come into the house. 

he didn't want to get murdered with his dick hanging out, that would be fuckin' gay. baekho panicked, grabbed the first pant-like thing he could find in the bundle of clothes and pulled it on quickly. 

maybe getting murdered with his dick out would be less gay than whatever the fuck hot pink sweatpants he was wearing. whatever, he could take them off again if he needed to, maybe he could scare the burglar by whipping out his meat.

peeking around the corner of the laundry room out into the hall he didn't see anyone yet. his heart bounced around in his chest like it was made of trampoline instead of like… muscle and blood and shit. who the fuck was in his house? 

sanghae jumped out, inches from his face and yelled. 

baekho yelled louder and punched him. 

"ow what the fuck! i think you broke my nose?!" 

"shit sorry dude, you scared the piss outta me, thought i was gonna get murdered."

"well fuck, you still might, i kinda wanna murder you now." he was cradling his bloody nose in his hands and grimacing at baekho. 

"why are you wearing my pants?" 

baekho shrugged. 

"i was doing my laundry and didn't have anything on when i heard you break in." 

sanghae narrowed his eyes and stared at him intently.

"you're stretching them out with your fat ass, take them off." 

"fuck you, they're sweatpants they are meant to stretch, and fyi just because i actually HAVE an ass doesn't mean it's fat." 

"your ass is fat and so is your head."

"want me to break your arm next?" 

"i'm serious, take them off dude, those are my fave pants." sanghae whined and slapped baekho on the shoulder with his bloody hand.

"oh gross dude keep your bodily fluids to yourself." 

"i could say the same to you, juicing up my sweatpants with your sweaty fat ass." 

"juic– what do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth?" 

"actually not really, my head is kinda ringing right now? i'm feelin' a little dizzy from getting punched in the face." 

and with that sanghae collapsed onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> it ain't much... but it's honest work 
> 
> *snaps my suspenders and looks out wistfully over the field of my googlé docs*
> 
> i got... things cooking good lookin'... big things so... uh... prepare. for that. 
> 
> uwu 
> 
> follow me on twt if ur 18+ and you want to watch me slam my head against the pavement everytime i see seungjoon smile  
> [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r)
> 
> and here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/pen15b0n3r) if u wanna leave me prompts friendos


End file.
